


Teen wolf: The next Generation

by everyfandomlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfandomlover/pseuds/everyfandomlover
Summary: Teen wolf characters and their offspring. How will this huge pack get along?





	1. Introduction: Meet The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I am brand new to this so no judging. I always wanted there to be a in the future thing so I made one! I hope y'all like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Just the Characters

 

 

I know this is kind of weird because some images are old and some are from other TV shows but i just thought of them that way.

  1. Allison Lynn Stilinski -17 (Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude- Sarcastic, Witty, Comforting, Smart
    3. Species- Banshee


  1. Duke Payton McCall-17 ( Scott McCall and Malia Tate)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude - Nice, Believer, Optimistic, Protective
    3. Species- Werewolf


  1. Jacob Arthur Dunbar-16 (Hayden Romeo and Liam Dunbar)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude- Not the fastest thinker, charming, Talks to himself
    3. Species- Werewolf
    4. Twin to Erik Boyd Dunbar


  1. Erik Boyd Dunbar-16 (Hayden Romeo and Liam Dunbar)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude - Cocky, Loud, Active
    3. Species -Werewolf
    4. Twin to Jacob Arthur Dunbar


  1. Lindsay Rae Dunbar -13 (Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude- Judgemental, Fierce, Fast Thinker
    3. Species- Human
    4. Sister to Erik and Jacob Dunbar


  1. Sarah Talia Hale - 18 (Derek Hale and Braeden)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude- Badass, Fearless, Serious, Chill
    3. Species-  Human (Druid)


  1. Caroline Hewitt-Bryant-17 (Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude- Sweet, Fast on her Feet, Curious
    3. Species- Human (Pack Mom)
    4. Sister to Rudy Hewitt-Bryant (adopted)


  1. Rudy Hewitt-Bryant-13 (Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude- Funny, Compassionate, Adaptable
    3. Species- Human
    4. Brother to Caroline Hewitt-Bryant (adopted)


  1. Tyler Ken Lahey-16 (Isaac Lahey and Original Character deceased)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude- Clueless, Wouldn’t Hurt a Fly, Funny
    3. Species- Werewolf


  1. Sydney Lou Parrish - 16 (Jordan Parrish and Valerie Clarke)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude- Creative, Considerable, Rational
    3. Species- Human
    4. Twin to Samuel Dean Parrish


  1. Samuel Dean Parrish -16 (Jordan Parrish and Valerie Clarke)



    1. Gender- Male
    2. Attitude- Crazy, responsible, Magnanimous
    3. Species- Human (Pack Dad)
    4. Twin to Sydney Lou Parrish


  1. Carrie Elizabeth Talbot - 15 (Brett Talbot and Cora Hale)



    1. Gender- Female
    2. Attitude - Caring, adventurous, carefree
    3. Species- Human
    4. Sister to Jack Rider Talbot


  1. Jack Rider Talbot - ~~16~~ 18 (Brett Talbot and Cora Hale)



    1. Gender-Male
    2. Attitude, Goes with the Flow, Great Fighter, Jumps to Conclusions
    3. Species - Werewolf
    4. Brother to Carrie Elizabeth Talbot



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Dukes Lives

**Duke’s POV**

Oh, my god, she was hot. I mean she's perfect. Absolutely perfect. The way she giggles when I kiss her neck, how she has love somehow in her eyes. And I get to be kissing her. I'm too lucky. Stiles and Lydia are eating out tonight with my parents, so that means both me and Ally had the houses to ourselves. I thought that Werewolves and some of the smartest people I know we're not this dumb. I just jumped, quite literally, through my window into Ally’s and the fun began. And continued for another two hours. I mean it was hard paying attention to other sounds when she was below you looking beautiful. 

“Haha, stop that tickles! Stop!” Ally laughed while I kissed her neck. 

“Ok, ok, I'll just back off,” I said as I slowly backed away.

“I didn't say to stop,” she whimpered as she pulled me in for an enchanting kiss. That's when I heard it. My ears perked up and \perched myself on my hands as i turned to the side, trying t get a better hear.

“Does Roscoe make a stuttering sound when she stops?” I asked Ally as she bit my ear.

“Mmhm,” she said into my skin

“Shit, they’re home early,” I whisper-yelled as I jumped off to find my shirt, or at least the two halves of it.

“Oh my god they are going to kill us!” she whispered back as she tossed me my shorts. I heard the door open with laughs of Lydia sounding from the door. “Go, go now!” she whispered as she pushed me toward the window.

“Ok! I shall say good night till it be morrow, Juliet,” I said as I kissed her hand and started my way to the window. 

“Juliet says that dumbass.” she giggled as I jumped from her room to mine.

“Well, sorry that we all aren't as smart as you Ally!” I say as I close the curtains and walk away from the window. I can hear her giggling as she closed her window. I chuckle swivel toward my bed, only to see my dad laying in it. I jumped up in fright as a changed into my beta form.

“I mean at least have a subtlety to it. Don't go jumping from window to window when you know you have a true alpha as a dad,” Scott lectured as he fidgeted with the Rubix cube I had on my table. 

“Dad you scared the crap out of me,” I sighed as I returned to my human state. 

“Well, that can happen when you are SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER!” I hear from the opposing corner. I swiftly turn around to find Stiles leaning against the wall, the smell of anger, delight, and confusion seeping off of him. Im guessing the delight is form yelling at me and knowing that it is possible that scott and him maybe related somehow someday. They were already practically brothers. That's why Ally and I never went through an awkward phase., we already went through it when we were younger. My dad walked off in his direction on the wall by the door and leaned next to Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski! Pleasure seeing you here. “ I stuttered as I walked over to shake his hand.

“Don't even try to touch me. Please. I have a guess what you have touched tonight and I in no way want to touch that,” Stiles ranted as he shivered in disgust at the thought. 

“That is truly terrifying Stiles! What the heck was that about,” Scott said as he slapped the back of Stiles head.

“OW! Wolfy powers Scott. Scrawny human here.” Stiles said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Sorry,” Scott whispered as he turned his head away. 

“No man, I forgive you.” Stiles said in a sincere voice as he hugged Scott. 

“Aw, thanks, dude!” Scott said as he turned to hug Stiles back. I coughed a bit from the bed, when I moved when that whole ordeal was happening, so I could get their attention. They both turned in my and broke it off, trying to act cool about the Moment they just had. 

“Back to the situation at hand, what intentions do you have in mind with my daughter,” Stiles said in his ‘im a fatherly figure voice’ as he crossed his arms. I could hear scott snort and cover his face. Stile elbowed him in the arm , signaling my dad to be quite. They were a bunch of kids.

“I really do like her… sir.” I said to Stiles as he shook his head up and down.

“Hmmm… good answer. Well, that all! See you later!” Stiles said as he walked out. I sighed, a little too over-exaggeratedly, as I flopped back onto my bed. 

“You know, if you hurt her, you will be in trouble,” Scott mumbled as he walked out of the room

“Hey! I thought you were my father. And I'm pretty sure that child abuse!” I yelled. I heard him laugh a little so I knew he heard my sarcastic remark. This was going to be complicated.

 

**Allison's POV**

I giggled as I closed my window, in which the most heart throbbing, hot, and a charming guy just jumped out of. I turned and huffed at the site of my messy bed. I already came up with a backstory, I had a nap. A quite enjoyable one too. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror on my closet door. I laughed at my messy hair and how distraught and vulnerable I looked at a guy. But one very pleasing guy. I got my shirt from off the floor. I took my brush and passed it through my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I decide to go downstairs to greet my Mom and dad at the kitchen. I did my best ‘I was just sleeping’ impression as I saw my Mom grabbing the Arnold Palmer out of the fridge. I guess my dad just went to their room.

“Your back early.” I yawned as I got two glasses out of the cabinet.

“And your sleeping with Duke. Two surprises there,” she sighed. I felt my face burn red as I turned to meet her face. She was grinning. 

“Ho… how did you know!” I whisper-yelled, hoping my dad wouldn't hear, wherever he was. 

“Scott came back because he forgot his phone halfway through dinner, and heard y’all from down the block so he ran back without his phone,” she said as she grabbed both glasses and filled them. 

“Well, shit,” I sighed as I picked up my drink.

“Hey! Language!” Lydia soft shouted as she took a sip of her drink, “just don't let him treat you like a toy, ok?” she said as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

“ I know that Mom. You told me that when you thought Duke and I were together the first time.” 

“Glad you remembered,” Lydia said as she came to kiss my forehead, “goodnight love bug.”

“ Goodnight Mom,” I said to my Mom’s back as she walked away. I started my way upstairs, drink in hand, only to hear the front door open. I stood still to hear what was being said at the front door.

“That was awesome!” I could hear my dad say as the door shut. 

“You should have seen the look on his face after you left,” I could hear Scott schuckle as he opened the fridge. They were talking about Duke. Oh my god they confronted Duke. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my dad trying to be all macho on him. I rushed upstairs and shut my door and flopped back on my bed laughing to myself about the awkward situation. I got my phone from somewhere in the covers and texted Duke.

 

**Aww, did my dad and Scott harass you :(**

_ You know it. It was quite funny tho _

**Glad to hear it! Goodnight Duke**

_ Goodnight Juliet _

 

I giggled at his nickname for me. It was so lighthearted yet so wonderful at the same time. I was just laying there in awe as I hear the door creak open. I flash my head in that direction only to see Scott enter the door. 

“Goodnight, Allison. Just came by to grab Duke’s dignity,” He said as he fake grabs an object. 

“Good night Scott!” I laugh as he walks out the door, “send my apologies to Duke!” 

“Will do Allison!” he yells back as I hear him walk down the stairs. This was going to be complicated.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is on the same night as last chapter with the rest o the pack. each chapter will have two Pos so if you want a certain situation =n with two different people just ask!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is from three POV just because I like the Mix. I might make one in each chapter be in either a STilinskis POV or McCall POV just because i really love their Characters!

**Sarah POV**  
It was the same as any other night. My parents, the Dunbars, Talbots, Hewitt-Bryant's, Parrish's, Lahey's, and I were huddled together watching Thor: Ragnarok along with every other Marvel movie made. There were around 20 large pizza boxes laying on the ground, completely empty. I was laying towards the back of my head on Jack and my feet atop my dads back. Erik was laying on my stomach as I pet his hair. Life was good. The Stilinski's and Martins couldn't make it because they always had a dinner every Friday, just to add some normalcy in their life. Derek insisted on him looking over the smalls, but I held him back cause I knew they were fucking. It's pretty funny how when you are in a pack of werewolves, no one can sense that they have been together for quite some time. It's actually hilarious. I could hear Tyler and Jacob wrestling in the den, so I decided to go check it out. I was right. I always am. Stiles and I are the mercenaries of the pack so we practically know everything. He knows more about the parent life, I know more about the kids. I could see them both in beta form, going punch for punch. It is pretty awesome to watch people fight for fun. We are like our own little fight club. McCall Pack Fight Club. It has a good ring to it.  
“Boys, break it up. Enough fighting about who's dicks the longest,” I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Well looks like you can't intervene then!” Jacob snorted as he yelled. Tyler and I gave him confused looks and Jacobs happy attitude went down as he looked down to the ground and scratched the back of his head.  
“Jacob, let's be honest, you would never beat Sarah in a fight. Werewolf or not, she is good,” Tyler says as he struts over to high fives me as he heads back to the movie.  
“ I don't think so,” Jacob mumbled to himself, obviously trying to make it loud enough for me to hear.  
“ Excuse me, what was that?” I question with my hands on my hips. If he did want to fight, I was in pajama shorts and a tank so I was good in the movement department.  
“I said I don’t think you could beat me in a fight,” Jacob says as he slowly walks to me, turning into his beta form.  
“Oh, you are on Jac!” I say excitedly as I prepare myself for my fighting stance. He was going down. Jacob lets out a slight roar, trying to get me to back down, but I have been through scary. Hell, I once beat Derek, and that was an accomplishment. I could hear the loud footsteps of running and sliding to go see all the ruckus. Jacob runs to me, trying to land a right hook. I easily dodged and swiped at his legs, making him lose balance. I land a good left hook, only to be returned to an elbow in the stomach. That was gonna leave a mark. I was planning on going easy on him but it looks like he is up for a fight. He tries to push me back but I jump back. He is in the perfect position for my next move. I climb on his knee to his neck, where I put both my legs around. I used his body weight of the forward motion, to do a backflip off of him, my legs still on his neck. He hit the floor and I'm on my feet. I straddle him and give him a good right hook, he may be unconscious for a little bit. His beta form changes into a human one, and I get up on my feet. I turned around to the crowd at the front door, I feel the embrace of someone tall, most likely Derek  
“That's my girl,” he whispers into my ear and I embrace him back. I hear Tyler and Erik laughing, tyler saying I told you so to the regaining consciousness Jacob. I let go of my dad. And smile as I turn to go meet Jacob. He is very confused. I reach out my hand and he grabs it. I pull him back to his feet, steadying him as he wobbles.  
“Good try there buddy. You put up a good fight.” I say sincerely as I shake his hand.  
“Well, at least you straddle me so I would say it's a win-win,” Jacob mumbled as he stumbled off. I simply laughed at his remark and returned to the movie. This was home.

 **Liam’s POV**  
Now, this is what a pack is. Everyone is bundled with each other. Hayden's Head is on my lap, I'm leaning against the back of Jordan, with my feet rested atop of Mason in the first row. In some way or another, all of us were touching. We were like a circuit. I never-ending cycle of love. That was cheesy. Hayden and Lindsay are making me watch too many romance movies. Thank god tonight we were watching a=Marvel Movie. I miss Scott but he and stiles always have this thing on Fridays. Hayden and I go out with Corey and Mason on Mondays so we just have one thing that is scheduled in poultry lives. It since. I could hear Jacob and Tyler fighting in the kitchen, but that was normal. Those two were the most protective so they are probably just worried about the pack. I zone out towards the movie. Only to be heard by Sarah's funny remarks. She was one hell of a character. Reminded me of Braeden more than Derek though. I started my way back to the movie, only to hear a roar. I can tell it is Jacob’s, I get up to see that Tyler is back and rushing back to the den. Everyone looks around and rushes to see what the commotions about. I can smell Jacobs Fear from here. He is fighting Sarah. No doubt in my mind that he was gonna lose. I walked over to see Jacob being thrown to the ground in Sarah's signature move, she then knocks him out. I just laugh at the fact that Jacob thinks he can take her on. I spread out on the mattresses we laid down again. I was the first one down, so everyone revolves around me. Pretty great feeling. I feel Sam resting his head on my leg along with Caroline. Hayden lays her head next to mine. I can feel Lindsay pick both me and Hayden heads up and set them back down on her lap. I am adopted from my comfort when I feel legs kick me.  
“Sorry, Mr. Dunbar!” Sydney laughs as she rests her feet on top of my torso. I reposition my head back to the movie and get settled back to where we were before. This was home

**The Same Night...**

**Dukes POV**

 I woke up to a scream. not just any scream, a banshee. It was Lydia and Ally together. I race out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. I storm downstairs, only to find the door being opened by my mom in her were-coyote form, quickly followed by Scott in his alpha form. I transition to my Beta form as I leap down the stair and race to the house next door. I crush up to Ally’s room and almost break the wall from going to fast and losing my balance. I run and Find My Dad cradling her.  
“It’s alright Allison. Just breathe with me. Can you do that?” my dad asked Ally as he petted her hair. She gave a small nod, unable to talk because of all the tears going down her face. Mud and started to exaggerate I breathing. Slowly breathing in and out. I followed along with my dad's instructions because I was about to break down. To see someone as powerful and as strong as she breaks down like that is terrifying. I notice that I am still in the doorway and make my way inside. I must have taken my dad by surprise because he glowed his eyes at me and gave me a slight snarl. He turned down when he realized who I was. Ally was still crying and trying to take deep breaths. She hadn't noticed that I was in her room yet. My dad made eye contact with me and moved his eyes down to Ally. He wanted me to comfort her. I coughed slightly and made my way to Ally. Is was haunting to see her cry, but with such grace. I sit down on her other side and take her from y dad. My dad exits the room. I hear him go downstairs and call out Lydia's name. I look back at Ally, someone so powerful in such a fragile state.She sniffles back and looks up at me, meeting my gaze.  
“i...I’m sca..carried,” she manages to sniffle out in between choking on her breath.  
“ I know baby. Just calm down okay.” I whisper into her hair. Her heart was beating like a maniac and the sound was so loud that it hurt my ears. She continued to settle down, her breath went at a steady rate. She looked up at me, with her red highlighted eyes.  
“Can you stay with me?” she whispers softly. I nod in agreement with her simple words. I get nestled on the side of her and I wrap my arm around her waist. I could hear her heart slow down, telling me that she was in a sleeping state. Only then did I close my eyes, trying to not think of the horror she saw to make her scream.

 **3rd Person POV**  
After Stiles had conversed with his wife and Malia and Scott, he went upstairs. He sort of forgot that Alison was a banshee since she was new to it.He crept upstairs and peeked into the room. He saw Allison sound asleep in the arms of Duke. Duke was good for Her he thought, trying not to think of his girl growing up. He would take good care of her. And with that, he left the room and shut the door. Now, they just had to be faced with tomorrow's problems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep the ideas running! Thanks! I will update next week or maybe not even because of spring break. ill try to make the chapters longer too!
> 
> Ok so I might make this into something to do with shield? if you don't like it I won't do it. sorry I haven't uploaded! Ive been working on my other story! this one will be updated but next Monday tops! Have a great Spring Break!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I countinue? please let me know!


End file.
